


I’m Not Afraid of the Rain

by HappyMadFace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Hostile, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, ZADF, ZaDr, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), dib’s 16 👌, i guess?, not much fluff actually but whatever, zim hostile as usual, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMadFace/pseuds/HappyMadFace
Summary: Basically, Zim sees Dib with a girl and chases her off because he’s a jealous boi and needs attention.Feels warning 💚💚💚(Zadr if you squint. Nothing graphic.)
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	I’m Not Afraid of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this doesn’t get too off track

It was late. Maybe 12:00 a.m.? But who’s counting? Not Zim of course. No, not at all. The Dib human had gone silent for the day since school went out, which was a surprise to Zim. It was a  _ Friday!  _ Fridays always lead to a battle… 

_ ‘Ugh, whatever. It was a blessing that worm isn’t showing up to ruin Zim’s AMAZING WORK!’  _ Were the Irken’s thoughts on the matter before heading out the door five minutes later to spy on the human. Really, what could POSSIBLY be more important than the GREAT and MIGHTY ZIM?!

It had only taken a few minutes for Zim to get to Dib’s house. He quickly managed to scale up the side wall to Dib’s room. With a swift survey around the room, Zim determined the room empty. Strange… the Dib rarely went out of his home unless it was to go to school or investigate some para-normie thing.

As Zim carefully exited to room back through the window, he rolled his eyes. “FINE,” he hissed to himself, “I guess I’m forced to WAIT for his stinky self to get home… THEN I’LL DESTROY HIM.”

Zim swiftly checked his surroundings before jumping into a nearby hedge. He somehow found a spot where the sticks didn’t poke into his skin and relaxed. Now to  _ wait. _

It took about an hour and a half from there for Dib to make an appearance, but when he did Zim wanted to throw up.

He was hanging out with that stupid Earth female again! What was her name again? Zim didn’t know, but Dib sure did blab about her a lot. No Dib, Zim does NOT care what that stupid girls favorite color is, he does NOT care about her favorite ‘canned-dee’, and he does NOT care about how “beautiful she is” and how “cool” and “fun” she is to be around! YOU should be talking about ZIM, not this stupid…  _ organ jar! _

How could Dib not see he was being used by the stupid creature for Earth profit? She just wants you to buy her things, can’t he see? The alien thought Dib was smarter than this.

Zim tore himself away from his thoughts to look back at the Dib-human. He  _ was  _ with the girl, but they seemed to be getting out of a van of some sorts. By the sound of it, there were more kids inside playing horrid Earth music and laughing at each other loudly. Zim’s antennae picked up on a  _ very  _ strong scent of what he recalled to be ‘al-keyhole” or something. The teens were obviously heavy intoxified.

Zim continued to stare at Dib as he got out of the car. He was displeased to see the female get out with him, Dib giggling helplessly as he helped her high-heeled feet reach the pavement. Zim held in a growl when the two connected hands and said their goodbyes to the teens residing in the van. The Irken heard a broken chorus of farewells before the van sped down the road. 

Both Dib and the unnamed girl strolled down the Dib’s front driveway, joking and playing around. Zim took off his disguise to better his senses.

The teens stopped in the middle of the driveway for a moment. Dib spoke up first, “Thanks again for letting me tag along. I’m usually not invited to these things.”

“It was no problem! Really, I don’t know what those kids were talking about. You seem fine to me!” She beamed. Dib stared quietly at his shoes for a bit. The girl put a hand of his shoulder, “Really. Don’t let them get to you. You’re perfect the way you are.”

That was the first time Dib had ever heard those word before. He immediately looked up to meet her eyes, “Really? You think that?”

The teen wrapped her hands around Dib’s neck, inching herself towards Dib’s face. “Of course I do.”

Zim bit his lip as he watched the pair in horror.  _ ‘Don’t do it,’  _ he pleaded in his mind,  _ ‘Don’t you DARE touch MY human.’  _ Zim almost went ballistic when he sat Dib react, putting his arms around the girl and inching his lips towards the girls as well.

Just inches before contact, Zim sprang out from his hiding place in the bushes. He was quick to bring out his pak legs without thinking, and quickly fired at the girl. He missed of course, but the initial fear was enough to send the girl hastily running from the property in hysterics.

Zim laughed maniacally, “HA! Look her run like a SMEET!” He deactivated his pak legs, turning to Dib with his fists in the air, “VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!”

Dib continued to stare at the direction the girl went off in after shock. He regained his posture and made tight fists at his sides. His face was flushed with both the moment from before AND embarrassment. He angrily met Zim’s eyes, “ZIM?! WHAT THE HELL?!”

Zim rolled his ruby eyes and faced Dib with a bored expression, “I got that stupid female away from you before she could press her stupid ugly germ infested lips onto you! You should be thanking me.”

Dib rubbed the bridge of his nose, “ Zim, it’s called kissing. It’s  _ fine.” _ Dib shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets and lead himself to the mouth of the porch to take a seat on the step. Zim of course  _ had  _ to follow.

“You mean that DISGUSTING affection thing?!”

Dib didn’t have the energy to respond.

“I don’t understand WHY you’re stupid brain thinks courting her is a good idea. She’s ugly… and… STINKY.”

The teen rolls his eyes, “Well I liked her and you probably chased her away! She understood me, and made me feel good. She maybe even could have helped me up the social chain. But of course you have to ruin that too… don’t you Zim?”

Zim blinked, “YOU LIE!!! I was  _ helping  _ by… eh… making sure you weren’t going to get infected! With the  _ cooties.” _

“I’m sixteen Zim, cooties are  _ second grade,”  _ Dib said angrily. Though, his expression changed when he saw Zim shift uncomfortably. Wait… a new revelation came to Dib’s head, “Zim… were you…  _ jealous?!” _

“NO STINK CREATURE, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS,” Zim sputtered, “NO, I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION  MILENNIAS BE JEALOUS OF HOW A DISGUSTING CREATURE LIKE YOU SPENDS ITS TIME. THAT WOULD BE LIKE STARING INTO A SHIZQORK’S EYE FOR AN EARTH YEAR! WHY WOULD I, ZIM, BE JEALOUS. HOW CAN YOU’RE GARGANTUAN HEAD MAKE SUCH AN ASSUMPTION?!”

Dib waited quietly for the alien to finish. “So you are jealous,” he said finally when Zim finished his rant. 

Zim seemed to whimper as he stared at the cement. His antennae were as far back as they could go.

“It’s…it’s ok Zim. I’m sorry I haven’t been paying attention to you… I really am. I guess I’ve just been distracted er whatever.”

Zim turned to read Dib’s face, seeing him to appear genuine. 

“I hope you know things can’t stay like this forever,” Dib said after another moment of silence. His eyes were trained to the star filled sky above them.

“What do you mean, human?”

Dib straightened his glasses, “I  _ mean _ soon I’m going to have to grow up. Pick colleges, move out, get a job. I can’t chase after you forever.”

“This isn’t a game Dib. I’ll enslave your race and become ruler of this world,” Zim said harshly hoping to say anything to make Dib go back on his present words.

“What’s the point, Zim?! Even IF I keep saving the world, it won’t change the future. Humans have a shorter life span than Irkens. I’ll die.”

Zim sprang up, “YOU WON’T.”

“Dude, I will.”

“YOU’RE WRONG.”

“IT’S A FACT.”

Dib recollected himself, “I just wanted you to know that. Don’t get too attached.”

_ It’s too late for that. It’s too late for that. It’s too l-  _ “LIKE I’D EVER!” Zip laughed.

Dib sighed, finally getting up from his spot on the porch and making his way towards the door. “Yeah, whatever bug.”

Zim watched the human start to unlock the door. He felt compelled to tell Dib something… but what? “Dib…”

“Mhm?”

“ _ Please _ don’t make that stupid female your mate.”

Dib paused before closing the door “Goodnight, Zim.” 

Zim stood on the now abandoned porch staring at the door, “Goodnight Dib.” 

Why did his spooch hurt so much? It was fluttering again. He would have to scan his pak again when he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a different paragraph format for this one shot =). Hopefully it looks ok. Anyway, criticism is always welcome 👌💚💚💚


End file.
